


I'm comfortable with you

by thewolvescalledmehome



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, lil bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewolvescalledmehome/pseuds/thewolvescalledmehome
Summary: For the five random words prompt on tumblr. (penny, breeze, orange, mop, clam from sansapotter)Or where Sansa finds comfort with Jon on the trip to the family cabin.





	I'm comfortable with you

Sansa was up early, earlier than anyone else in the cabin. She couldn’t say what it was that had woken her—usually it was the nightmares, but she didn’t remember this one. She didn’t remember dreaming at all.

It was the first time in probably the last year she didn’t remember dreaming.

Sansa thought it might’ve been a good sign, that maybe this vacation with her family was a good idea after all.

Coming back to a place she’d only ever been happy, the cabin her family had spent every summer as far back as she could remember. Sansa hadn’t been back since she started college, four years ago.

Realizing that she wasn’t going to go back to sleep, she got out of bed, figuring she might as well get started with her day.

She hadn’t realized quiet how early it was until she settled herself on the patio, overlooking the lake. The sky was still a blue grey and mist still hung above the still water.

Sansa sat, sipping her coffee, enjoying the quiet, the stillness, watching the sky turn from grey to red, to pink, to **orange** , to yellow. It was almost as if she was watching the morning being painted.

The sound of the sliding door opening and shutting broke the silence, causing Sansa to jump.

She turned, expecting to see one of her parents, but instead Jon Snow stood there, looking surprised to see her.

“Sorry. I didn’t realize anyone else was up.”

“It’s okay. Going for a run?” she asked, even though he obviously was. He was dressed in athletic shorts and a t-shirt, with earbuds dangling over his shoulders. Even his **mop** of dark curls was pulled back.

“Yeah. I’ll be back in a little bit.”

“Okay.” She expected Jon to move past her then, but he didn’t. He was still standing by the door—actually, she realized, he hadn’t moved since he’d shut it and scared her. He looked like he wanted to say something, which surprised her.

Jon had been part of her family as long as she could remember, but they hadn’t ever been that close, not really. Not until she came back from college.

She wasn’t sure why she found solace in Jon, of everyone else in the family. She thought it might’ve been because she could sit in absolute silence with him and he wouldn’t try to get her to talk about anything. She thought it might’ve been because he was the only one who could begin to understand everything she’d gone through. She thought it might’ve been because he was the only one who looked at her like she was still the same Sansa who left for King’s Landing four years ago.

“See you soon,” he said. She doubted that was what he’d wanted to say, but before she could challenge him, he was down the stairs and running into the woods.

The rest of her family woke up not very long after Jon left for his run. Sansa could hear her parents and brothers banging around in the kitchen, starting breakfast. She guessed that they thought she was still sleeping, along with Arya, and she let them believe that.

She just wanted a few more moments of peace, alone with the **breeze**.

Sansa was discovered once breakfast was ready and everyone headed out to the patio to eat.

“Sansa! I thought you were still sleeping? How long have you been up?” Catelyn asked, ever the concerned mother. Sansa knew she was worried about her sleeping habits, but the amount she worried really wasn’t helping.

“Not very long,” Sansa shrugged.

“Would you go wake up your sister and Jon? Breakfast is ready.” Sansa got up, setting her mug on the table to claim a place.

“Yeah, but Jon’s already up. He’s gone for a run.”

“Can you put a plate in the oven for him then, to keep warm?”

“Yeah, okay.”

Sansa paused in the kitchen on her way through the cabin to heap a plate with pancakes and bacon, sticking it in the oven to warm before going to the bedroom she and Arya shared.

“Breakfast is ready,” she called, flipping on the light. The only indication that Arya heard her was the quilt being flung over where her head would be. Sansa sighed and began to climb to the top bunk. “Arya,” she tried more firmly, yanking on her sister’s ankle. “Time to get up.”

“Nooooo.”

“Arya, I swear on the Seven… Don’t make me get Robb. He’ll flip you out like he did on the first day of school your freshman year.” Suddenly Arya’s head appeared.

“You wouldn’t.”

“Try me.”

“Ugh. Fine. I’ll be out in two minutes.”

“Two minutes,” Sansa clarified, giving Arya’s ankle another pull before climbing back down. “She’ll be out in a few minutes. If she’s not, Robb’s up,” Sansa relayed, sitting with her plate. 

* * *

 

After the table was cleared and the kitchen cleaned, most of the Starks retreated to their rooms to change into their bathing suits. While they changed, Sansa reclaimed the chair she’d been sitting in before everyone else woke up, still in her pajamas.

“Don’t you want to come out on the boat with us?” Catelyn asked, perching on the chair next to her.

“I thought I’d wait until Jon got back—so that he knows he’s got a plate. I’ll come out with you guys this afternoon.” Catelyn’s forehead creased, and Sansa wished it wouldn’t. She was fine. She could be left alone for a few hours. Plus, everything was easier in the daylight.

“Won’t you be bored?”

“No. I’ve got a book.” Sansa showed her mother the one she held on her lap as proof.

“Okay. See you for lunch, sweetie.” Catelyn leaned down to kiss the top of her head and Sansa felt like she was six years old again.

The rest of the Starks said something similar one their way down to the boat, until it was just Sansa alone with her book.

As soon as she saw the boat leave the shore, Sansa set the book to the side. She really had intended to read, but the way the boat cut through the water, and the way the sun reflected off it had her distracted. Plus, she was pretty sure Jon would be back soon and she didn’t want to get pulled in only to be yanked back out so soon.

She was right. It couldn’t have been more than ten minutes after the boat pulled away that she saw Jon emerge from the woods.

She saw him pull his earbuds out as he came up the stairs, and was surprised when his shirt came off as well.

It had been a while since she’d seen him shirtless. She must’ve been in high school the last time, and his body had changed a lot since then.

He was still pale and on the skinny side, but his muscles were far more defined than they had been the last time she saw them. That wasn’t what caught her attention though. His torso was covered in scars.

She’d nearly forgotten that he’d been medically discharged from the military.

Sansa wondered if anyone else in her family knew just how extensive his wounds had been—her parents, Robb, and Arya _must’ve_ known, but as soon as Jon caught sight of her on the patio he threw his shirt back over his head.

“Sansa. I thought you’d be on the boat. I saw everyone else leave.” She thought he almost sounded worried. Sansa shrugged.

“There’s a plate in the oven for you,” she said in response. He nodded, his eyes tracing her face. He had that look again, like he wanted to say something, but again he didn’t.

“So you didn’t want to go out on the boat?” Jon asked, plopping in the chair next to her with his plate. His hair was wet and Sansa thought must’ve showered.

“I’ll go out after lunch.”

She saw him open his mouth, but again nothing came out.

“Unless… I can take you out.” Sansa turned to look at him, confused. “There’s a rowboat in the shed,” he added, not looking at her.

“Yeah. All right. Okay.” She surprised herself by agreeing, but it really shouldn’t have. She was greedy in how she spent her time with Jon now. Everyone else in the family thought she was just making up for missed time from their childhood, but that wasn’t it.

She felt safe with Jon.

She knew it was dangerous, turning him into her security blanket, but she couldn’t help it. He was just so… _Jon._

“I’ll get it out soon as I’m done eating.”

“Okay.”

Sansa thought she should probably go and change. She couldn’t very well go in a rowboat in flannel pants and a hoodie, but she didn’t feel like changing. She was comfortable, and she knew Jon wouldn’t judge her for it.

“I’ll help,” she offered after they fell into silence. Jon nodded and stood to take care of his newly empty plate.

When he came back out, Jon led her down to the shed, warning jokingly about the spider webs inside.

“I’m not afraid of spiders,” Sansa told him, even though she had been when they were younger. She had new things to fear now. Jon chuckled, but picked up a stick and bat down the worst of the webs for her anyway.

“If you grab the oars, I can drag the boat out.”

“Okay.” Sansa stepped over to get the oars from where they hung on the wall, intending to meet him at the water, but she was distracted by Jon’s back as started dragging the boat. “Do you need a hand?”

“No, I’ve got it,” he huffed. Sansa couldn’t help but giggle. He dragged it a little farther, enough that the front end was out of the shed. “Actually, can you push it?” he asked, looking up. His curls hung in his eyes, still a little damp from his shower. He looked young in that moment, like he had before he’d gone to war.

“Yeah.” Sansa set the oars in the boat and squeezed around so that she could push from the other side.

Together, they got the boat to the water, Jon splashing in the shallows, holding it still so that she could get in without getting wet. Jon climbed in after pushing them off, setting the oars in the notches, and began rowing.

“Anywhere you had in mind?” she asked, looking off to the shoreline they were following.

“No. Just thought you should get out of the cabin a bit.” Sansa glanced over to him, surprised to see how intent his eyes were on her face.

“Thanks, Jon.”

“Anytime,” he said, softly, quietly, and with weight.

* * *

 

It was late. Sansa had gone to bed at least an hour ago, and the cabin quieted down not long after that, but she couldn’t fall asleep. She thought it was because Arya hadn’t come to bed yet, and that made her nervous—especially with the cabin so quiet.

They’d all stayed up drinking and talking about the fire after her parents had gone to bed, and Sansa knew Arya had been drinking whiskey—her and Gendry had had a fight before they left and Arya always drank whiskey when she was upset. Except whiskey hit Arya hard.

Sansa was worried that Arya had passed out in her chair in front of the fire, and thoughts of the fire somehow getting out of control filled Sansa with a sinking sense of dread.

Unable to stand the not knowing, Sansa threw her blankets off and headed for the patio.

She was surprised to see just Jon, curled in the chair she’d been in that morning, a blanket pulled up around his shoulders.

“Where’s Arya?” she asked, leaning in the doorway. This time Jon was the one who jerked. “Sorry,” she laughed quietly.

“She had a little too much to drink. I gave her my bed. We didn’t think her climbing to the top bunk was a good idea.” Sansa nodded, agreeing, but then she frowned, taking in Jon’s curled form and the blanket again.

“Wait, but where are you sleeping then?” Sansa asked, pulling her hoodie tighter around her.

“Here,” he answered, looking at her with something in his eyes.

“There’s a perfectly good bed inside,” she reminded him, wondering why he didn’t just ask if he could take Arya’s bed.

“Are you sure?”

“Jon, it’s a bunk bed. It’s not like Arya and I share a queen or something.”

“Okay,” he agreed, a small laugh in his voice.

Sansa led him back inside and flicked on the light so that he wasn’t climbing up in the dark. She crawled in to her own bed, facing the wall to give him privacy while he stripped down into his boxers and flipped the light off. Sansa waited until she heard the springs above her to roll onto her back.

She stared at the wood frame and mattress above her. She hadn’t thought having Jon sleeping above her would be that different than Arya sleeping in the top bunk, but for some reason it was. She was far more aware of Jon above her than she had ever been of Arya.

“ **Penny** for your thoughts?” Jon asked quietly and Sansa sat up slightly, looking up like if she stared hard enough she could see Jon.

“How’d you know I was still awake?”

“I spent years bunked with dozens of other people. I can tell when someone’s sleeping.”

“Oh. Right.” Sansa laid back down, embarrassed. She had almost thought he would say something like _because I know you, Sansa._

“Sansa?”

“Hmm?”

“I, erm. I wanted to tell you something…” Sansa peered raptly at the bed above her. She _knew_ he’d been trying to say something all day. She just wasn’t sure how she felt about those words. Those words were never followed by something good. “I wanted to apologize, actually. I… I know I get **clammed** up around you all the time, and I’m sorry. I just wanted to tell you that it’s not you. You’re not the reason. It’s me.” Sansa had to strain to hear him at the end. He sounded nervous, and Sansa thought about that look she’d seen in his eyes.

“You don’t have to apologize for that, Jon.”

“I wanted to. I wanted you to know it wasn’t you.”

“Why do you get quiet then?” Sansa couldn’t help but ask, wanting—needing to know the answer. He groaned.

“Please don’t ask me that, Sansa.”

“Why not?” She reached up, grazing her fingers against the wood holding Jon’s bed up. It was as close as she could get to touching Jon.

“Because, Sansa.” She waited. She knew he couldn’t end it with just that. Other men might’ve been table to—leave it at _because I said so_ and that’s that. But not Jon. “I… I don’t think you’d like my answer.”

“Oh,” she mumbled, dropping her hand.

“Oh, Sansa, no…” she heard him say, and then heard the springs of the bed move, saw his feet on the ladder.

She thought he was going to sit on the bed next to her, but instead he kneeled beside it, resting his arms and his head on the edge, looking at her with those grey eyes she found so warm.

“I… I get quiet because I have to stop myself from saying embarrassing things around you.” Sansa propped herself up on her elbow, trying to see his features, but the room was dark and she could only just make out his eyes, the shape of his head.

“Like what?” she asked quietly, voice lilting just so.

“Like… Seven hells, Sansa. Like how beautiful you looked this morning, watching the sun rise. Or how lovely your laugh is. Or how you’re so strong. Or ho—” Sansa cut him off then, kissing him.

Jon pulled back quickly, gasping.

“Sansa… I wasn’t looking for…”

“I know, Jon. I know. It’s okay. I wanted to. Have wanted to.”

“You have?” She nodded before realizing he probably couldn’t see her very well either.

“Yeah. Yeah, I have.” She felt his hand on her face then, soft and tentative, before he kissed her.

When they broke apart this time, Sansa caught his wrist, pulling him into the bed.

“Sansa…” he warned as she scooted over, making room.

“Hmm?” She settled her head on his chest, laying her hand over some of the scars she’d seen. He didn’t say anything else though, just pressed his nose into her hair.

* * *

 

Sansa was awoken by the door being flung open, cracking into the wall. She jerked, adrenaline pumping quickly, nearly hitting her head on Jon’s jaw.

“Ew. Gross. At least it’s not in my bed,” Arya muttered, before slamming the door shut again.

“Wha—” Jon mumbled, just lifting his head.

“Nothing. We can deal with it later. Go back to sleep.” Sansa kissed the small stretch of skin exposed from his t-shirt being pulled down before putting her head on his chest and closing her eyes.


End file.
